


My necessity

by pretty nice haircut (gothyringwald)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/pretty%20nice%20haircut
Summary: Kirk and Spock listening to records on a phonograph in an imagined moment during The City on the Edge of Forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to dip my toe into writing these two! It's my second foray, if you [count this drabble I posted on tumblr](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/150753656210/spirk-drabble) recently. I really liked this idea but struggled writing it up. I figured too much tinkering would drive me bananas so I'm just going ahead and posting it. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure the idea came to me while looking through prompts [plaidshirtjimkirk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/pseuds/plaidshirtjimkirk) had posted a while back but I couldn't be more specific than that.
> 
> Self-beta'd!

A heavy ache spreads through Kirk's shoulders, his legs, every bone and muscle as he walks up to the flophouse room he and Spock have been sharing, while they wait for McCoy to arrive in 1930. It's been another gruelling day of work, unloading boxes that felt heavier with each one he moved, topped off with a hurried trip to the grocery store. Though he is used to hard work and long hours, he yearns for respite, and company to ease the loneliness of his day. He settles the bag of groceries on his hip, brown paper crinkling, and turns the door handle. 

The door creaks open and he hangs up his coat with one hand, calling out a hello to Spock, who looks up from his work to greet him. It's not much warmer in the room than it is outside, but Kirk feels something settle within him that has been restless all day when he sees his First Officer. The mere fact of the Vulcan's presence more than makes up for the icy temperature. Spock is not at his usual work, but tinkering away at what looks like a phonograph, if Kirk's memory of audio devices of this era serves him correctly.

He nods at the lacquered wooden box, as he crosses the room, and sets the bag down. 'What's that?'

'A phonograph. A device for playing the music encoded on these records.' Spock gestures to the stack of paper sheathed vinyl beside him.

Kirk's lip twitch. 'I know what it is, but what's it doing here?'

Spock quirks an eyebrow. 'That is quite a different question, Captain.'

'It is, Mr Spock. My apologies.' Kirk fixes Spock with an expectant gaze, in lieu of repeating his question.

Spock's eyes sparkle in the dim light. 'To answer your second question, captain, it was left by Miss Keeler who thought we might be in need of 'cheering up', according to her note.' 

A small piece of paper sits on the table, next to the records and phonograph. Kirk picks it up and smiles at the message written in Edith's small, graceful hand-writing, then sets it back down to watch Spock at work.

There is a faint click as Spock, peering into the opened back of the phonograph, tweaks something and then screws it shut, satisfied. 'I believe it should now work.'

'Should we play a record, then, Mr Spock?' 

Spock inclines his head in assent and Kirk picks up the first record, sliding it out of the paper sleeve. A black label with gold writing reads 'VICTOR' and underneath "I've Got a Feeling I'm Falling" by Gene Austin. 

They lean over the phonograph together. 'I guess this goes on here...' says Kirk, taking the thick black vinyl, heavier than he had thought it would be, and placing it on the felt covered turntable, aligning the metal knob in the middle with the hole in the record.

'And this must go here,' says Spock, picking up the chrome arm and placing the needle over the record.

Nothing happens.

'Hmmm.' Kirk looks the phonograph over. 'Ah.' He turns the crank on the side and the turntable starts spinning, the needle crackling over the vinyl. Within seconds a melody filters out of the speakers, sweet and lilting.

'Quite pleasant,' says Spock, a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips.

Kirk hums his agreement and sits down, finally resting his weary body. He stretches his back, bones popping, and lets out a low, content, groan. A thought occurs to him. 'Not that I don't appreciate the music, Mr Spock, but why did you fix the phonograph instead of working on the computer?'

'I had come to an impasse in my work and thought the break would be stimulating. I admit, I became lost in the task.'

'That's unlike you.' 

Spock shrugs, hands folded behind his back. 'It was fascinating.'

Kirk smiles and closes his eyes. He crosses one leg over the other and folds his hands in his lap. 'Well, thank-you. It's very relaxing to have music on.'

'You are welcome, Captain,' says Spock.

Kirk lets the song wash over him. The lyrics are simple – 'I'm flying high, but I've got a feeling I'm falling' – but they speak to Kirk, still relevant despite the hundreds of years that separate this song and his birth. His thoughts drift from the lyrics to Spock and he cracks open an eye, just a fraction, to look at him.

Spock is still standing, hands behind his back, a fond smile – though Spock would undoubtedly deny it is any such thing – transforming his handsome features. They catch each other's eye and Kirk feels warm despite the chill air.

As he basks in the music and Spock's gaze, his stomach rumbles, loudly. Kirk grins, sheepish, as he sees Spock raise an eyebrow, again. 'Guess I'm hungry.'

'Indeed, Captain. Jim.' 

Kirk stands and claps his hands together. 'Well, better make something to eat, then.'

They move over to where Kirk had set down the paper bag of groceries earlier and assess what they have. Half a loaf of bread sits wrapped in brown wax paper, and there is a block of cheese and some simple condiments that suggest sandwiches.

'Sandwiches, Mr Spock?'

Spock dips his head. 'Sandwiches, Captain.'

'I'll make the sandwiches if you make us some coffee.'

They set about their tasks, standing close side by side, and soon they have a simple dinner of cold sandwiches and hot coffee (tea for Spock). They eat huddled together, in a comfortable silence, the chill air seeping through their winter clothes, the songs crackling through the phonograph a welcome balm to days of stress and exhaustion.

Kirk lifts his mug to take another swig of coffee but finds it empty. He frowns and stands, aching legs protesting, crossing to the pot to pour himself another. The needle skates over the end of the record as he passes by, so he changes the song. 'This one seems appropriate,' he says as he drops the needle on one titled "You're the Cream in my Coffee", raising his mug as the first line rings out.

There is a look in Spock's eyes that most would miss but Kirk knows it for affectionate amusement. It heartens Kirk that there can be levity between them at such a time.

He settles back next to the Vulcan and feels warmth spread through him, again. They don't speak, content in each other's company, and Kirk finds the antique lyrics calling to him once more. As the words 'you will always be my necessity' fill his ears he smiles, eyes sliding to his first officer, and takes another sip of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen every episode once-ish so pardon any mistakes. I tried to keep details vague (and hand-waved some finer points of living during the Great Depression). I also wasn't certain if First Officer and Captain should be capitalised or not. They take the place of names, sort of, so I guess so?
> 
> [This is the first song they're listening to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUQVbLwBFEU). And [this is the second song they're listening to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qk_wVO7NBMQ). It's one of my favourites. So cute. And it just kinda screamed K/S to me. (It's also where I've taken the title from).
> 
> Feel free to [find me on tumblr](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
